russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls
March 10, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) MANILA, Philippines - From the popular comedy trio of Tito, Vic and Joey (collectively known as TVJ), they are the young and cute popular teen comedy trio of today's hottest it girls. Meet their Secarats Artist Group female teen stars – the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit (collectively known as Iskul Bukol Girls) as the three leading girls. Joyce, Keith and Raisa started their trio via the popular and top-rating Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol as their lead stars, and the Sunday noontime youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! as their co-host and performers. They are following in the triumvirate of Tito, Vic and Joey in one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television, Iskul Bukol was the No. 1 TV show of IBC-13 as a huge hit in the Philippines during the 70s and 80s. And now, the Escalera sisters Joyce (Abestano) and Keith (Cruz) and their best friend Raisa (Dayrit) are the true “it girls" – beautiful, talented, and popular as the teen comic triumvirate of the pretty high school characters made popular into a household name in the weekly Saturday curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (every Saturday, 7:15 to 8 p.m.) which already debuted last January 7. As the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilam Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., the very popular and top-rating Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom within 45 minutes of running time (including commercials) as a household viewership at the ratings game despite being trending on social media (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram) and increasingly gained popularity among young viewers of all ages in over public high schools, the Diliman High School era of the sitcom based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education and focus on the learner-centered story of the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflects the funny side of high school life in the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school Diliman High School as the current setting where the three young classmate girls learned to teach the good values in the classmates' friendship of half-sisters, Joyce (Abestano) and Keith Escalera (Cruz) that learn the high school classmate Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit). Aside from young viewers, it also attract older viewers like dads and moms. Despite becoming a huge success in less than 2 months because of the curriculum-based sitcom every Saturday night by teaching and learning our young viewers, the teen triumvirate of Abestano, Cruz and Dayrit bloomed into three young ladies and gained popularity by the young viewers among the public high school teenagers. IBC and Secarats management received the teen trio as a 2.0 version of the iconic trio of Tito, Vic and Joey of the original sitcom. The teen trio became popular among millennial young viewers. While Iskul Bukol will be studied and learned, this will be in Diliman High School as the current setting for the sitcom. Characters like Joyce and Keith Escalera (played by Joyce Abestano and Keith Cruz), the two high school teenagers; Raisa Ungasis (played by Raisa Dayrit), the attractive and intelligent high school girl who picks on the Escalera sisters; Tonton Escalera (played by Tonton Gutierrez), Joyce and Keith’s father; Ma'am Maxene (played by Maxene Magalona), the beautiful and smart high school teacher girl at the classroom who has a crush on Tonton; Patrick Loyzaga (played by Patrick Destura), the very popular high school boy who develops a crush on Joyce as a love interest; Principal Oscar (played by Mr. Fu), the principal of Diliman High School; Miss Tapia (played by Mely Tagasa), the resident high school teacher who has an academic friend on Principal Oscar; Patrisha Vega (played by Patrisha Samson), the pretty classmate who befriends in class; Justin (played by Justin Ward), Keith's bestfriend; Harold (played by Harold Rementilla), the male classmate of Raisa; Alyssa Umali (played by Chantal Videla), another high school classmate who always copies homeworks from Raisa and Joey; Andrea Bautista (played by Andres Muhlach), a high school classmate boy whose Keith likes; Nathaniel (played by Nathaniel Britt), Patrick's classmate/friend; Angelica Panngilinan (Angelica Marañon), the high school villain girl as a rival to Joyce; Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao), the very nice teacher and the librarian at the library who involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and a good friend of Ma'am Maxene; Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus), the beautiful teacher and nurse at the school clinic; Aning Francia (played by Tess Antonio), the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Diliman High School; Victor Tejada (played by Victor Basa), Aning's assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria, Robby Arellano (played by Robby Mananquil), the coach of high school volleyball; Yaya Cacai (played by Cacai Bautista), Keith’s nanny and the maid in the Escalera family; Rommel Ungasis (Gian Sotto), Raisa's father; and Mianne and Sajj (played by Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo), the two classmate friends of Joyce; Angelique Loyzaga (Giselle Sanchez), Patrick's mother; Lolo Jaime (played by Manny Castañeda), Patrick's grandmother; Anthony Vega (Matthew Mendoza), Patrisha's father; Manang Valen (Caridad Sanchez), Patrisha's grandmother; Dexter (played by Miguel David), Patrick's classmates; and Zhyvel (Zhyvel Mallari) and Lorin (Lorin Gabriella Bektas), their two back-up classmates of Joyce; and Jimmy (played by Aries Ace Espanola), Andres' classmate. Every episode will be teaching the high school life with the high school girls. "Joyce Abestano sanay na dahil gawain nilang Escalera sisters sa Diliman High School," said Facebook user, referring to the public high school in Iskul Bukol. Born in October 24, 2002, Joyce (Andrea Joyce Baquiran Gutierrez Abestano, known by her screen name Joyce Abestano) (14) is the daughter of movie and TV actor Tonton Gutierrez, and a rising teen star of Secarats Artist Group. At the age of 13, she joined the contestant of the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. During the Grand Finals held at the Mall of Asia Arena she resulted as the gorgeous second runner-up, next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez (The Singing Prince under Secarats Artist Group, a teen male singer and recording artist) and the first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias (now in IBC and Secarats-produced primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?). She is the Grade 8 student in Merry Knowledge Academe in Taguig City in September 20, 2016, Every Saturday night, she is so pretty and cute as she ready to topbill as one of the lead stars in the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the '70s and '80s sitcom as she marks her first project as the cute and sassy high school girl Joyce Escalera. Before joining the sitcom, Abestano became a co-host and performer of the network's Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, along with Cruz and Dayrit. She is a member of the teen comedy trio Joyce, Keith and Raisa. At the same time, the show gained popularity to its young viewers and ratings. She is widely regarded as the Comedy Princess for her young comedic talented girl. She immediately learned with the two high school girls and the three were gained popularity for their on-screen chemistry and a teen comic superstar. She is an endorser for MyLife Handheld Portable Console (launched in January 4, 2017 and shooting a TV commercial in January 19, 2017 at 4:30PM before they launch a TV commercial on January 23, 2017), among other products. Born in August 4, 2001, Keith (15) is starting to fulfill her dream to become an artist. A multi-talented lass – from singing, dancing, modeling and acting. She plays a table tennis, loves to watch movies and learning to play a guitar. A fan of Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande and Maja Salvador. A former member of Marikina Guild Dance Troupe. She is The Runway Princess of Secarats Talent Management Services. With the support of her family and friends, Keith believes that one day, she will be able to achieve her goal in life- to become a famous artist. The revivle song Sayang na Sayang (originally performed by Manilyn Reynes) fits with her sweet pop voice brought her to be nominated as the Female Rising Star of the 1st PPOP Entertainment Awards 2016 and the Most Outstanding Artist Model of the Year 2016 for Gawad Filipino Awards 2016. The best representation of herself, a reminder of who and and what she truly is because this is one of the ways she can express herself and that is thru music. She also added that the secret to success is putting your mind, heart and soul into everything she do even the smallest acts. Keith debued her first project of IBC-13 as she first got her big break on the early primetime curriculum-based teleserye is the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, topbilled by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, as she paired with Francis Magundayao; plus released her debut album, Secret Love (under Ivory Music & Video), which included ten revival songs. And now, Keith landed in her leading role as Keith Escalera, an ordinary high school teenager of Diliman High School, the public high school in the Saturday primetime curriculum-based comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the '70s and '80s sitcom, focusing in three high school characters, alongside Joyce Abestano, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez. Maxene Magalona and Patrick Destura. Cruz will also be part of a teen comic triumvirate Iskul Bukol Girls where they started the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! as one of the co-hosts and performers. Born in May 19, 2002, Raisa proved as a talent and artist under Secarats Talent Management Services. From her numerous episodes of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes in which she landed her television debut and her supporting role in the afternoon drama series Hulog ng Langit which started her big break, she made her leading role in the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol as the role of Raisa Ungasis, an attractive and intelligent high school girl. She is a young comedianne singer and model with her career single Babae Po Ako, a revival novelty song (originally performed by Tuesday Vargas). Raisa is Secarats’ bet, from the Snapchat Princess and now is the Comedienne Princess. In the Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol, Joyce Escalera and her "sister " Keith Escalera (portrayed by Keith Cruz) were the high school teenagers who just studied with an attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) into doing class writing assignments for them. The antics of Joyce, Keith and Raisa are definitely these girls as their brand of comedy. Bert de Leon is Joey de Leon's brother as a well-known director, not only directs the longest-running noontime show Eat Bulaga! (Monday to Friday, 12 noon to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday, 11:30 a.m. to 2:30 p.m. GMA-7) and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 10:15 to 11:15 p.m. on IBC-13), but also direct IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol every Saturday. The teen comic triumvirate of Joyce, Keith and Raisa (Iskul Bukol Girls) in the addition of one of the legendary OPM artists of all time APO Hiking Society; and Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ), and created for the local fashion brand Natasha Beauty launched in March 2, 2017 (Thursday) as their brand ambassadors. At this cover photo of the catalogue has got us wanting to get our hands on all their makeup. 'About Iskul Bukol Girls' :Patterned after TVJ (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon), the teen girl trio of Secarats Artist Group in the history of Philippine entertainment, Composed of the trio of today's hottest female teen stars: the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit. They started as their co-hosts and performers in the very popular Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13. They also appeared in the weekly Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Mga classmates! Please join us in our mallshow at the opening school year in June: (ISKUL BUKOL) :June 2, Friday - New Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center (Activity Center), Cubao, Quezon City, 4pm :June 8, Thursday - SM Bicutan, 4pm :June 14, Wednesday - Starmall Prima Taguig (Vista Mall Taguig City, Activity Center), 4pm :June 15, Thursday - Glorietta (Activity Center), Makati City, 4pm :July 20, Thursday - Market! Market!, 4pm :August 30, Wednesday - Starmall Las Pinas (Vista Mall Las Piñas), 4pm :August 31, Thursday - SM Cubao, Quezon City, 4pm :September 20, Wednesday - SM City North EDSA, 5pm :September 21, Thursday - SM Megamall, Mandaluyong City, 5pm :October 19, Thursday - SM Fairview, 4pm :November 15, Wednesday - SM City Sta. Mesa, 4pm Kita kits tayo mga Kapinoy! ''Iskul Bukol'' (March 11, 2017) Diliman High School (Studio 5 and 6 of IBC, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City) (opening night around 8:00PM) (Tonton and Ma'am Maxene, Principal Oscar and Miss Tapia, Ma'am Alodia, Ma'am Amanda and Sir Rude) *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) *Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (teacher) (Teacher Girls) *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (school uniform) *Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) (school uniform) *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) (principal) *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) (teacher) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro aka Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) (teacher) (Teacher Girls) *Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) (teacher) (Teacher Girls) *'Audience (Dining Table)': *'Table 1' *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) (school uniform) *Rommel Ungasis (Gian Sotto) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) (school uniform) *'Table 2' *Anthony Vega (Matthew Mendoza) *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) (school uniform) *'Table 3' *Justin Aquino (Justin Ward) (school uniform) *Harold Montero (Harold Rementilla) (school uniform) *Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (school uniform) *Angelique Loyzaga (Giselle Sanchez) *'Table 4' *Alyssa Umali (Chantal Videla) (school uniform) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (school uniform) *Sajj Golizar (Sajj Geronimo) (school uniform) *'Table 5' *Oliver Cortez (Michael Tañeca) (school uniform) (special guest) *Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (school uniform) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David) (school uniform) *Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (school uniform) *'Table 6' *Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (school uniform) *Michelle Fernandez (Zhyvel Mallari) (school uniform) *Belle Alexandra (Lorin Gabriella Bektas) (school uniform) *'Table 7' *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Victor Tejada (Victor Basa) *Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) (coach) ''APO Tanghali Na!'': Tonton Gutierrez's birthday (March 20, 2017) :King of All Media and Iskul Bukol star Tonton Gutierrez in his birthday performance in APO Tanghali Na!. :Tonton sings No Touch (originally by Juan dela Cruz band) :Tonton Gutierrez invites a messages that he has received for his birthday. (Annabelle Rama, Tonton's another former wife; Eddie Gutierrez and Liza Lorena; Glydel Mercado (Tonton's former wife), Annyza Gutierrez and Annyka Gutierrez, former Tonton's twin daughters, two sisters; Joyce Abestano, Tonton's daughter)